


Incredible Things

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Tony walks in on his roommate making out with another guy. He’s conveniently attracted to both of them. Well, it turns out that they’re more than willing to let him join. College!AU.





	1. Incredible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my uploads of old fics from my now deleted tumblr. This first three chapters of this series are mostly plot driven, while the rest are random additions for those who want to see more of these three and what they get up to. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Huge warning for tickle kinks and being tickled while tied up and a bit of smut, so if that isn't your cup of tea you've been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony walks in on his roommate making out with another guy. He’s conveniently attracted to both of them. Well, it turns out that they’re more than willing to let him join. College!AU.

Tony had always known that he would attend college earlier than your average student, but being a freshman at 16 was…weird to say the least. He might’ve been a genius in every way, but he was still slightly less experienced than, well, everyone. All of his time had been dedicated to get him to graduate high school early and get into a good college. When that was accomplished he set up a new goal, which was to graduate college as a top student. Well, somewhere around his sophomore year he got bored.

Coffee, class, class, coffee, class, coffee, homework, coffee. That had basically been his life these past two years. It was the start of his third year, and he’d gotten so used to everything that nothing really bothered him anymore. He passed his classes easily. Homework took up time, but was a piece of cake. Coffee was essential. Sleep wasn’t really necessary. He’d made some good friends during his time there – he somehow knew that Rhodey would be a huge part of his life even after school – but he rarely could tag along anywhere due to his age. He was 18 going on 19, and not even close to the age limit of most bars. It sucked, but there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t stupid enough to try to get a hold of a fake ID. If Howard found out, he would be screwed.

So therefore he spent most of his weekend nights locked in his dorm room, a book perched on his lap, dreaming of the day he would have his own lab. Usually he was alone, but this year he’d managed to get paired up with a rather interesting roommate.

Steve was 21, blond, muscular, and yes, quite handsome. He looked like that typical jock type who’d be able to beat Tony down with just a finger, since Tony was rather scrawny. But in fact, Steve was the exact opposite of that. He was a complete sweetheart. There really was no other way for Tony to put it, something that had been a great source for teasing from Rhodey. Steve wouldn’t hurt a fly. He loved reading and sketching, and preferred to spend his nights keeping Tony company, claiming he enjoyed the calm more than a party. It all astounded Tony. He didn’t know if Steve was just being nice and would eventually abandon him as the semester went on, but he was grateful for the gesture.

Tony had endured countless bullies in his life, so when Steve suddenly stepped into their dorm room with a suitcase in his hand, Tony had been terrified. Steve must’ve noticed, because he’d given him a small smile before offering his hand in a formal greeting, his voice soft and careful as he introduced himself. Tony had been wary at first, but eventually he warmed up to the guy. They were stuck with each other for the year, after all.

They had been back in school for about a month, and Tony was _bored_. He longed for something. Anything. He needed something to happen or he would go crazy. His life was too monotonous. He needed a change, even if it only lasted for a day.

He opened the door to the dorm slowly, his satchel hanging on his shoulder, a half-empty cup of cold coffee in his hand. He was planning on dumping his books and go out to find Rhodey and drag him to the coffee shop near campus, in need of a refill, before sitting down with the fresh batch of homework, but something made him stop in his tracks. Correction; _someone_ made him stop. A certain roommate perched on the lap of another someone, their hips grinding together in a way that made Tony blush to his scalp, their lips locked together in a heated make out session.

Tony didn’t know what to do. It was clear than neither of them had heard him walk in, so he was contemplating just leaving quietly, but of course his satchel got stuck on the door handle as he made a break for it, causing him to stumble back and fall down right into the room.

The sound of lips breaking apart and then, “Tony?”

Tony quickly scrambled to his feet, certain that his face was on fire as he looked at the pair. “I’m sorry! I just- I was trying to- I was-“

“Tony. Tony, breathe.” Steve got off of the guy, who Tony noticed was equally attractive as Steve and, oh fuck, now _he_ was feeling a tightness in his pants and this was _not_ happening.

Tony bit his lip, shuffling uncomfortably where he was standing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were…occupied.”

Steve smiled, which didn’t help Tony’s little situation. “I should be the one to apologize. I should’ve asked you first. I thought you were with Rhodey.”

“I was on my way,” Tony mumbled, his eyes shifting to the other guy again. He looked pretty comfortable. The fact that Tony just had walked in on them didn’t seem to bother him at all. His short, dark hair was messy, his clothes ruffled. But the one thing that struck Tony was his eyes; dark and hungry as they roamed over him.

He gulped, turning back to Steve, but as soon as he opened his mouth to announce his departure, the other guy spoke.

“Despite this rather…unusual situation, shouldn’t you properly introduce me to your roommate, Steve? I don’t want him to remember me as one of your one night stands.” His voice was smooth, slightly more high pitched than Tony had imagined.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Tony, this is Bucky, my, uh…would it be weird if I said he’s my best friend? I mean, would it make this whole thing worse than it already is?”

Tony attempted a small laugh, wincing inwardly when it came out all high and nervous. “Oh, not at all. I make out with my friends all the time.”

“You do?” Steve asked, his voice suddenly shifting to playful, a teasing grin gracing his lips.

“Uh, no, not really. That was my attempt at a joke.”

“You should try it,” Bucky piped up from the bed, smirking at him. “It can be very satisfying.”

Tony averted his eyes, staring down at his shoes. “I doubt Rhodey would be up to that, but I’ll keep it in mind.”

“You’re a virgin.”

Tony’s head snapped up. “What?”

Steve slapped Bucky’s arm. “Where are your manners?”

“Just telling it as I see it,” Bucky replied with a shrug. “But you are, aren’t you?” he asked, turning to Tony again.

Tony licked his lips. “I might be. So what?”

“Oh, nothing wrong with that. I find innocence endearing.”

“Endearing. Noted,” Tony said, almost breathlessly, trying to maintain some sort of dignity as he turned to sarcasm.

“Ever been kissed?”

Tony fiddled with his satchel that was still hanging on his shoulder; pretty sure that he’d never blushed this hard in his life. “Why does that matter?”

“Oh, it doesn’t, but I’m pretty certain I can guess the right answer just by observing your reactions.”

Steve sighed. “Buck, leave him alone. Can’t you see that he’s embarrassed?”

“I can. I can also see the bulge that’s been building up in his pants ever since he got here.”

Tony’s breath stopped almost completely, his eyes finding Bucky’s, staring into his hungry gaze for a few seconds before turning to Steve, whose own eyes were widened in surprise and… No, it couldn’t be. Either Tony’s eyes were deceiving him, or Steve was looking at him the same way Bucky was; with lust.

“Well, look at that,” Steve eventually said, breaking the silence. “You’re young and your body’s reaction doesn’t always equal what you really want and-“

“Steve,” Tony cut in, his voice hoarse. “Shut up.”

“Listen to this young man, Steve,” Bucky added, still staring at Tony.

Steve closed his mouth, his gaze going downwards swiftly before returning to Tony’s face. “Maybe I should stop talking.”

“No more talking,” Bucky agreed, adjusting his position so that he was perched on his knees. “Tony, close the door.”

Tony did as he was told, suddenly feeling giddy and shaky. He then scrambled over to his desk, discarding his satchel and coffee cup before slowly turning back to the older boys.

“Why don’t you come over here? I bet it’s cozier,” Bucky suggested.

Tony licked his lips, taking a few long strides until he was standing right in front of Steve’s bed, hesitatingly placing a hand on the frame.

“Don’t be shy,” Steve suddenly said, smiling warmly at him. “We don’t bite.”

“Unless you’re into that,” Bucky added with a wink.

Tony let out a nervous laugh, finally heaving himself onto the bed, standing on his knees just like Bucky was.

“That’s a good boy.” Bucky inched closer, reaching out to grab his wrist. “Steve wasn’t exaggerating about you.”

“W-what did he say?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at the sheepish blond.

“Don’t worry. He only told me the good stuff.”

“Oh, my God, you’re making me sound like some sort of creep.”

“Steve, I’m trying to be sexy and seductive and all of your freaking comments are ruining it.”

The sudden change of atmosphere made every bit of nervousness leave Tony’s system, a laughing fit replacing it as Bucky grabbed a pillow and started whacking it at Steve.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Steve snickered, blocking the pillow with his hands. “I will let you go back to your obsession with acting like a sex god while in reality you’re the biggest nerd on the planet.”

“Thank you. Now, where were we? Oh, right.” He threw the pillow behind him, turning back to Tony. “As I was saying- Why are you laughing?”

“Because this whole thing is just too bizarre,” Tony choked out, falling to a sitting position.

“Bizarre? You’ve never had two guys flirt with you?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, no, not really.”

“We must change that! I am so hitting on you,” Bucky cried, holding out his hands. “And Steve hasn’t stopped talking about you since the day you met. He is so dreaming of hitting on you.”

Tony covered his face, shaking his head. “I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

“Tony, you’re cute. Just face it,” Steve said matter-of-factly.

“I…okay. I’m facing it.”

“Then let me see you face it. Come on, none of that hiding nonsense,” Steve said, scooting closer to him. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

Tony snorted, letting his hands drop. “And you said Bucky was the dork.”

“In my defense, I said nerd.”

“Question,” Bucky piped up. “Are you even into guys, or are we completely wasting our time here?”

“I’m bisexual, so I would definitely say I’m into guys.”

“And about you never having been kissed?”

“I would say that’s a fact.”

“Is that possibly a fact you would like to change?”

“Can _I_ ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you two-?”

“A couple? No. We just like fooling around. Kissing, blowing, thrusting; the whole ordeal.”

“However, we don’t want to make it complicated, so we refrain from using terms to whatever we are,” Steve added. “But if you have to, I guess you could call it platonic, sort of.”

“So you’re friends with benefits?”

“In a way, yes.”

“And why do you need me?”

“Fresh meat is always fun,” Bucky replied, winking at him. “Plus, like Steve said, you’re cute. I wouldn’t mind doing you, if you know what I mean. Though I’ll only touch you if I get both yours and Steve’s consent. I know where to draw the line.”

Tony swallowed. “Why Steve’s?”

“Because he liked you first.”

“Way to make my secret crush not so secret anymore, Buck. If he didn’t get it the first five times, he definitely does now,” Steve said, an annoyed edge to his voice, but his face was quickly gaining a faint pink color. Tony had to bite back a smile.

“I’m about to ask him to engage in a threesome. I think all needs of subtlety are out of the game.”

“A threesome?”

“If you want.”

“I do.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I’ve never done anything before.”

Bucky smiled. “It’s okay. No pressure. We don’t have to go all the way.”

And that’s how Tony got his first kiss. It wasn’t from Bucky, though, but from Steve, whose lips were soft and warm against his, the hands around his waist gentle. When it was Bucky’s turn Tony could instantly feel the difference. Bucky’s kiss was rougher, hungrier. It was as if Steve was desire and Bucky was lust. Tony knew that essentially those two words meant the same thing, but they held different meanings of the same thing. If that made sense.

However, when things started getting heated, Tony couldn’t go through with it.

“I’m sorry,” he said for the hundredth time, hanging his head in shame.

“Hey, come on, stop apologizing,” Bucky said, ruffling his hair. “There’s nothing wrong with not being ready.”

“It’s better that you told us to stop than to regret it afterwards,” Steve added, looking at him seriously.

“But I totally ruined your night.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Tony,” Steve assured him.

“I, however, would like some cuddles or I will get grumpy,” Bucky said, crossing his arms.

Tony let out a laugh. “Cuddles it is.”

Tony ended up in the middle, feeling the two older boys press against him on each side, making him feel warm and safe. He was lying on his back, gaze locked on the ceiling, catching the outline of the others in the corner of his eyes.

Steve shuffled a bit, slinging an arm over Tony, the tip of his fingers touching Bucky’s forearm. Bucky imitated him, and soon Tony was trapped in their arms, and he didn’t mind one bit.

“Tony,” Bucky said after a while, breaking the silence. “You need to understand something.”

Tony, for some reason, felt his heart skip a beat. “What?”

“We have a tradition during cuddle sessions, and we can’t break traditions just because another party happens to be present.” Bucky sounded so nonchalant that Tony turned to Steve, who looked pretty content, a grin on his lips.

“What is it?” Tony hadn’t meant to sound as scared as he did.

“Oh, it’s nothing painful. We won’t torture you or anything.”

“Well, some people might count it as torture,” Steve cut in.

“Yeah, well, we don’t.”

Tony was genuinely worried now, making a move to sit up, but they just held him down with their arms.

“Going somewhere?”

“N-no-“

“Oh, for God’s sake, Buck, you’re scaring him to death. Just tell him.”

“All right, all right.” Bucky turned to look at him. “Do you happen to be ticklish, Tony?”

Tony got so relieved that he started laughing, shaking his head.

“You sure? I mean, you’re already giggling and we haven’t even done anything yet.” Bucky was smiling as Tony started squirming in their holds. “I think he’s in need of a good tickle, don’t you think, Steve?”

“Definitely. He’s been quite tense lately,” Steve said, sounding amused.

When they dug into each of his sides, Tony’s laughter kicked up a notch; loud and carefree.

“He _is_ ticklish!” Bucky exclaimed happily.

“And terribly so, it seems,” Steve added, poking and prodding at the sensitive flesh.

Tony dug his heels into the mattress, arching his back to try to get away. “Stohohop it!”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Bucky cooed. “He’s already begging.”

Tony had always been incredibly ticklish. He remembered those rare times he’d been tickled as a kid, when his mother still had been alive. Howard didn’t make it a habit to give him any pokes, so he hadn’t been reduced to a giggling mess in years, until he’d befriended Rhodey. He was younger and smaller than everyone else now, becoming an easy target. Rhodey had quickly realized that he didn’t actually mind being tickled, so the playful torture continued; becoming as normal as breathing. Tony loved it.

And now he was reduced to incoherence by two guys he barely knew; two guys he’d almost had sex with, and he didn’t see anything wrong with it. In fact, it felt as right as ever.

He giggled happily as Steve moved toward his tummy while Bucky opted for his ribs. He pushed his hands against theirs, unable to stop himself from trying to get away. Bucky suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“Let’s get these out of the way.”

He pinned Tony’s left arm above his head, not even budging when Tony struggled. Steve pinned his other arm to the side instead.

“There. Now we’ve got you all exposed and vulnerable,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Tony commented, his voice slightly high pitched.

“You aren’t?”

“I never said that.”

“Ah, Steve, your boyfriend has a thing for tickling.”

Tony felt his face heat up, but before he could reply Steve started wiggling his fingers over his tummy again. “Leave him alone, Buck.”

Tony started laughing harder than before due to his inability to move away or to do anything to make it stop. He was in ticklish agony.

“Oh, Gohohod,” he choked out, tugging at his trapped arms. “Dohohon’t!”

When Bucky suddenly went for his underarm, his thumb drilling into the sensitive skin, Tony let out a loud yell, bucking his hips.

“Oh, jackpot.”

Tony writhed; feeling tears of mirth escape his tightly shut eyelids. The unbearable sensations on his belly and armpit reduced him to an incoherent mess, causing his feet to kick out desperately. It was bliss and torture all at once.

“So, Tony. Where would you say is your most ticklish spot?” Bucky asked.

“I’m pretty sure his tummy is one of them. I mean, I can’t imagine being more sensitive than he is here,” Steve teased. “Of course, I haven’t actually tested it out on bare skin yet.”

“Nohoho!” Tony cried as Steve lifted his shirt, drumming his fingers lightly over his stomach. “Come ohohon!”

“I’m barely touching you!” Steve said with a smile, sounding amused. “Jeez, you must be the most ticklish person I’ve ever met. You’re worse than Bucky when I get his knees.”

“And you’re worse than Steve when I get his neck.”

“Both of which is saying something.”

Tony could barely concentrate on what they were saying, being too busy trying to squirm away from their evil fingers. Steve switched tactics and started scribbling over his tummy instead, making his laughter kick up a notch.

“Plehehehease!”

“Please what?”

“Plehehease stohohop!”

“Are you sure you really want that, Tony?” Bucky asked innocently.

Tony didn’t reply, because to be fair, he didn’t quite want it to end completely. Not yet, at least.

“I take your silence as a no.”

“You know there’s nothing wrong with liking tickling, right?” Steve said, his voice soft. “It’s quite endearing, actually.”

“I find it pretty hot.”

“Thank you for your input, Buck.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t find it hot.”

“Okay, okay, I find it hot. Happy?”

“Probably not as happy as Tony here.”

Tony squealed as Bucky went for his neck. “Wahahait!”

“No more waiting. We’re giving you what you want. What you’ve probably longed for forever.”

Tony didn’t even have the time to blush due to laughing too hard, tugging at his arms desperately. “Plehehease!”

“Please what, Tony? Do you want us to tickle you more? Drive you crazy?”

They both actually backed off then, letting him breathe. He gasped for air, his chest heaving as he looked up at them with big eyes.

“Do you want us to tickle you, Tony? _Really_ tickle you?”

“You two…are the strangest people…I’ve ever met,” Tony choked out.

Steve smiled. “You never answered the question.”

Tony averted his gaze, painfully aware of his still trapped arms. His nod was almost nonexistent. But they saw it.

Bucky broke into a huge grin, his gaze so mischievous that Tony got nervous. “How convenient that I’ve hidden a pair of handcuffs in Steve’s drawer, then.”

“If you want bondage to be involved, that is,” Steve added, ever the thoughtful one.

“I…do. I do, yeah, but…”

“But?”

“I’ve never done something like this,” he mumbled, feeling a blush spread across his face.

“Don’t worry. We’ll use a safe word. Is Brooklyn okay?”

“Brooklyn is fine,” Tony agreed, feeling his heart beat faster.

Bucky let go of his arm and scrambled toward the edge of the bed, reaching out to open Steve’s drawer. Tony let his arm fall to his side, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

When Bucky returned with the handcuffs in his grip, he smiled gently at him. “Nervous?”

“A bit.”

“I can tell.”

“How?”

“You fiddle with things when you get nervous. At least from what I’ve seen today during this- what is it? Half hour I’ve known you? Probably less.”

Tony chuckled. “We broke the ice quickly.”

“That we did,” Bucky agreed with a grin.

“Remember, as soon as things get too much, use the safe word. We _will_ stop,” Steve assured him, looking serious.

“Got it.”

“You ready?”

Tony sucked in a breath. “As ready as I can be.”

“Then let’s get these over your head again,” Bucky said, grabbing his wrist. “Tell me if the cuffs get too tight.”

And that’s how Tony ended up with both of his arms locked above his head, the padding around the cuffs soft against his delicate skin. He gave a tug to test it out. His arms remained solid in their holds.

Steve and Bucky observed him for a few seconds, causing him to shuffle uncomfortably under their gazes. “What?”

“Just admiring the view. Trying to figure out where to start,” Bucky said.

“Have you done this before?”

“Only on each other. You see, Tony, you’re not the only one with a liking for tickling.”

Tony exhaled loudly, feeling slightly out of breath despite the fact that he hadn’t been touched in a while. “I thought I was a freak for so long,” he admitted quietly.

“Oh, Tony, you’re not a freak,” Steve said, reaching out to place his hand against Tony’s cheek, not commenting on the fact that Tony jumped at the sudden movement. “People like what they like. You happen to like tickling. So what? It’s no big deal.”

Tony leaned into the touch, albeit subconsciously. “It feels weird to hear someone say that.”

“I’m guessing Rhodey doesn’t know about this. I have a hard time thinking he’d let you walk around thinking these things if he knew.”

“He doesn’t know the full extent of my, uh, interest.”

“And he doesn’t have to know if you don’t want to tell him. These things can be quite personal.”

Tony nodded. “I might tell him one day.”

“But for now you have us.” Steve grinned. “We’re gonna be roommates all year.”

Tony giggled nervously. “It’s gonna be a fun year.”

“Fun indeed.”

And then Bucky dug into his ribs and Tony was thrown into hysterics; his laughter loud and desperate.

He gripped the headboard, his knuckles going white. Bucky tickled between each bone, sending ticklish shocks through his body. It was almost too much for him to handle. Almost.

“Gohohohohohod!” he shrieked, arching his back.

“God can’t help you. Sorry, Tony,” Bucky replied playfully. “Steve, pick a spot.”

Steve obliged, reaching out and placing his hand on Tony’s side, dragging his fingers downwards skeptically until they stilled at his hip, a curious glint finding his eyes.

“Are your hips ticklish, Tony?” he asked, cocking his head at him.

“A bihihit,” Tony replied, unable to say much else.

Steve hummed, hooking a finger under the hem of his jeans. “May I expose your hips some more?”

Tony nodded, too busy laughing his head off.

Steve pulled his jeans down a bit, exposing his bony hips to the cold air. He wiggled a finger over it before suddenly digging into both of them, causing Tony to buck up, a scream leaving his lips.

“A bit, huh?” Steve grinned, drilling into the sensitive skin.

“Nohohohoho!” Tony bellowed, tugging at his arms desperately. “Dohohon’t!”

“Hold still,” Steve said in mock exasperation, momentarily stopping his tickling to latch onto his hips, forcing them down before straddling his thighs. “There. All better.” His hands returned to their task and Tony screamed again.

“Good choice, Steve,” Bucky said approvingly, moving down to torture Tony’s stomach.

“I cahahan’t mohohove!” Tony cried, shaking his head.

“That’s kind of the point, genius.”

Tony was going insane. Two of his most ticklish spots were being tickle tortured. He didn’t think he’d last much longer. And he really didn’t want it to end just yet.

“Wait! Wahahait! Brooklyn! Brohohooklyn!”

“Already?” Bucky asked, sounding disappointed as he backed off.

Tony sucked in a lungful of air. “I just need to breathe for a moment.”

“It was becoming too much, wasn’t it?” Steve asked, suddenly tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“Y-yeah. I just need to compose myself. I…I don’t want it to end this quickly…”

“And if we’d kept it up, it would’ve,” Steve finished for him.

“Yeah.”

They remained like that for a minute; Tony breathing deeply while Steve played with his hair. Bucky just stared at them, looking as if he was holding himself back from saying something.

“Okay,” Tony said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat. “I’m ready.”

Bucky grinned. “Let’s see how ticklish your feet are.”

Tony started giggling as Bucky crawled downwards, taking a seat on his ankles to keep them in place. As soon as Bucky’s fingers touched his soles, his giggles became bubblier, louder.

“Shihihihit!” he cried, tugging at his arms and legs, unable to move neither.

“Ah, you’ve got a dirty little mouth, don’t you?” Bucky teased, scratching at the heels of his feet.

“Your true self always comes out when you’re in a frustrating situation,” Steve piped up, wiggling his fingers in the air, just above Tony’s belly button, taunting him.

Tony squirmed, the fact that his tummy was almost being tickled getting him more than the constant tickling on his feet.

Steve paused before dipping a finger in his belly button, chuckling when he shrieked.

“Well, his feet are ticklish, all right. Just not that much,” Bucky declared after having tormented his toes for a while, realizing quickly that the desperate laughter was the result of Steve’s doing. “Let’s see how a few squeezes to his thighs will make him react.”

Tony kicked out when both Bucky and Steve gave each of his thighs a squeeze. “Dohohon’t!”

“Don’t? What do you mean, ‘don’t’?” Steve replied playfully, using his other hand to poke at his tummy. “Aren’t you enjoying this, Tony? I want to hear you say it.”

Tony giggled. “Yehehes, I ahaham enjohohoying it, okahahay?”

Steve grinned. “Good.”

“Well, he seems to be ticklish pretty much all over, but his tummy and hips seem to be worst,” Bucky said, giving his hips a few pokes.

“His neck seemed pretty sensitive, too,” Steve replied, brushing over said neck, causing Tony to squeal. “Should we take advantage of this knowledge until he begs for mercy?”

“Sounds pretty good.”

“Good- wait! His knees! Have you tried his knees?”

Bucky shook his head. “Shit, I forgot. Unacceptable.” He gave Tony’s knees a few squeezes, smirking when Tony started babbling incoherently for him to stop. He then scribbled behind them and Tony was lost.

“Gohohohod!”

“Jackpot.”

They started torturing Tony all over now; Steve getting his neck and stomach while Bucky tickled his hips and the backside of his knees, holding him down as much as they needed to. Tony was soon laughing his throat raw, pretty sure he would break the bedpost from tugging at the handcuffs so hard.

“Brooklyn! Brohohohooklyn!” Tony eventually screamed, surrendering completely.

They backed off, just as promised, leaving him oversensitive and exhausted. Steve’s hand found his hair again, massaging his scalp in that calming manner. Bucky chose to join him this time.

Together they helped Tony calm down, murmuring encouraging words about how good he’d been. Tony eventually managed to regain his breath.

“That was…” Tony started, pausing.

“Wonderful?” Steve suggested.

“Breathtaking?” Bucky said with a wink.

“Something you want to redo?” Steve almost sounded hopeful.

Tony shook his head. “Weird.”

“How very eloquent of you,” Bucky deadpanned.

Tony let out a laugh. “There really is no other way for me to describe it. It was one of the most surreal experiences in my life.”

“And you liked it.”

“I did.”

“I’m glad you’re admitting it,” Steve said and ruffled his hair.

“Oh, he more than liked it,” Bucky said, sounding way too smug. “How long have you been hiding that boner, Tony?”

Tony blushed to his very core, wishing they had released his hands so that he could cover his face. “I, uh…”

“It’s okay. I’ve got one, too.”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat, the atmosphere suddenly getting electric. Bucky was looking at him with those dark eyes again, every ounce of playfulness gone.

“I know you don’t want to move too fast, but-“ Bucky ran a finger over Tony’s side, the touch gentle and ticklish, but Tony wasn’t laughing this time. “Fuck, I want you. Tell me what you’re comfortable with. I can do it.”

Tony fumbled over his words. “I…I d-don’t know.”

“Tell me what to do, Tony.”

Tony inhaled, gripping the headboard tightly. “Kiss me.”

Bucky obliged, his lips softer than before, his tongue warm against Tony’s lower lip. Once they parted, Tony slightly breathless, Bucky searched his eyes with his own, waiting for more instructions.

“Kiss Steve.”

Steve looked slightly surprised at the request, but happily welcomed Bucky’s mouth on his own.

“Use tongue.”

They did, and Tony felt the pressure against his jeans increase. He licked his lips. “Grind against each other.”

Steve gave a low moan as they did just that, his hands coming up to rest against Bucky’s back.

“Steve, I want you to…I want you to give Bucky a hickey…on his thigh.”

Tony’s grip on the headboard became harder the longer he watched the display, a desperation to be touched washing over him.

“Steve, straddle my hips and grind against me. Now.”

Steve obliged, and Tony moaned in pleasure.

“Bucky, kiss me. Roughly.”

“Steve, take off my pants.”

“Bucky, unlock me and take off my shirt.”

“Both of you; undress.”

Tony continued giving orders to the level of his comfort until he screamed as he experienced his very first orgasm that hadn’t been caused by his own hand. He collapsed onto the mattress, Steve and Bucky hovering over him. “Finish each other,” he said, breathless.

“How?” Bucky asked, his voice husky.

“Handjobs.”

When the two of them eventually fell down on each side of him, exhausted and sweaty, Tony felt a wave of sleepiness hit him. He stifled a yawn.

“Tired?” Steve asked.

“More like exhausted.”

“Good.”

Tony crossed his arms, suddenly very aware of the fact that they were all naked.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy,” Bucky said, incredulous.

Tony shuffled uncomfortably. “I’m cold.”

“I did not peg you as the shy type.”

“I said I’m cold,” Tony insisted.

“Inexperienced, yes. But shy? No.”

“I’m cold!”

Steve suddenly jumped up, walking over to Tony’s bed and grabbing the covers, throwing it over them before crawling underneath it himself. “There. All better.”

Tony hugged the covers against his chest. “Thank you Steve for being considerate.”

“Oh, you’re asking for it,” Bucky said, giving his tummy a few pokes under the covers. “We know all of your tickle spots, remember?”

Tony giggled, shoving him away. “And I know exactly what gets you begging for release, so there’s that.”

“I’m so glad we decided to cuddle,” Steve said, throwing his arm around Tony’s waist, ignoring the way Tony flinched at first. His fingertips touched Bucky’s forearm, causing him to mimic his action, trapping Tony in their arms. Again.

Tony felt safer than before as he let his eyelids drop shut. “Is it even late enough to sleep?”

“It’s a good enough time for a nap,” Steve commented. “Or maybe you should go find Rhodey. I bet he wonders what happened to you.”

“Eh, he probably thinks I ditched him, which, essentially, I did.”

“You’re such a good friend.”

Tony giggled. “I know.”

A sudden knock on the door made all three of them jump in surprise, a voice floating through the wood. “Tony, I swear to God. If you’re ignoring my phone calls on purpose I am disowning you.”

Tony winced, scrambling off of the bed. “Sorry, Rhodey! I’ll be out in a sec.” He gave Steve and Bucky a glance.

“Oh, don’t mind us. We’re just enjoying the view,” Bucky said, waving his hand at him.

Tony rolled his eyes as he gathered his clothes, getting dressed quickly. Just before he was about to leave, he turned to them hesitatingly. “I, uh, just wanna say that I enjoyed this. Whatever this is. I liked it.”

Bucky smirked. “Then let’s not make this a onetime thing.”

Tony gave a nervous smile, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“We liked it, too, Tony,” Steve said softly and Tony was suddenly _very_ glad that they had ended up roommates. It turned out to be a quite interesting year, after all.


	2. Holy Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts avoiding Steve and Bucky after the incident. Rhodey comes around and Tony finally pours his heart out to him. What happens when Bucky forces the three of them to have a little talk?

Tony didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but the next couple of days were anything but it. Things were awkward between him and Steve. Each second they spent together was a constant reminder of what they’d done, and Tony was beginning to think it was a mistake. Steve probably did, too. He probably hadn’t even wanted Tony there in the first place, but Bucky had insisted. Tony really didn’t know what he’d been expecting.

He avoided the older man as much as he could without it looking too suspicious. They were roommates, after all, so it proved to be slightly hard, but Tony reckoned he did an okay job. He was always ‘busy’ whenever Steve was in the room; always with his face stuck in a book or in front of his laptop, sometimes even faking naps. To be quite fair, he needed the studying, and even fake naps are good naps.

Steve was pretty much doing the same, but he tried to start a conversation from time to time, probably out of politeness. That boy was just way too kind for his own good.

Tony had been lying on his bed, feeling completely exhausted, when he’d heard Steve entering the room. He quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He really couldn’t deal with the awkwardness right now.

“Tony?” Steve’s hushed voice said softly. Tony didn’t reply. He heard his roommate shuffle around a bit before settling down on his own bed, and soon the sound of fingers hitting keys filled the room. It was quite soothing.

Tony was actually on the verge of falling asleep when he heard the door swing open again, and a voice reached his ears that made him want to flee.

“Hey, punk, I-”

“Shh, quiet, Buck. Tony’s sleeping.”

“Again? Isn’t he always sleeping lately?” Bucky asked, the sound of him joining Steve on the bed causing Tony to tense up more.

_ Relax,  _ he told himself.  _ Just relax. _

“School must be kicking his ass,” Steve replied, and Tony could just picture him shrugging.

“Or he’s avoiding us.”

A small silence. Steve was most likely biting his lip.

“That could also be a reason, but he does seem more tired than usual.”

“We wore him out, huh?”

Tony could feel his face heat up.  _ Just breathe _ .

Steve chuckled lightly. “I don’t know about that.”

“No, but seriously. Have you two talked at all?”

It had been about a week since the incident. Tony knew that Bucky would come around eventually. They did go to the same college, after all, but his room was on the other side of the dormitories, so it had been easier to avoid him than Steve.

Steve sighed. “I’ve tried, but...he doesn’t seem to want to acknowledge it. I think he’s regretting it.”

“Or he’s just not used to this. He’s inexperienced. He probably doesn’t know how to act.”

“Whatever the reason, I don’t think it’ll make things easier if he wakes up to find us both here. Let’s go to your room.”

Tony heard them getting up, listening tensely as Steve packed up his stuff. They opened the door to leave, but then a slightly distant voice caught Tony’s attention.

“Is Tony in there?” Rhodey.

“Yeah, but he’s sleeping,” came Steve’s reply. The door then shut, but Tony could still feel a presence in the room. He shut his eyes tighter.

“I know you’re awake, Tones.”

Tony sighed in relief. “Hey, Rhodey.” He turned to lie on his back, facing his friend who was hovering by his feet. “What’s up?”

“You still avoiding him?” Rhodey asked, sitting down gently.

Tony nodded. “Yeah.”

“You never actually told me  _ why  _ you’re avoiding him.”

Tony didn’t reply.

“Did he do something?”

“It was mostly what I did.”

“Why don’t you wanna tell me?”

“Because it’s embarrassing and...and kinda personal.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “That’s true.”

“So what’s stopping you now?”

“I want to tell you. Trust me, I do. But…”

“But?”

“I’m afraid you’ll judge me,” Tony almost whispered.

“Wow, something must’ve really mixed up your head if you believe that.”

Rhodey crawled up to lie beside him. Tony inhaled loudly. Rhodey placed his hand on his side, tracing his fingers over it with enough pressure to not be ticklish. Tony relaxed a bit.

“Now, will you overlook your ridiculous fear of me judging you and talk?”

Tony remained quiet for a few seconds, turning his head to look at him. “It’s bad, Rhodey.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

So Tony told him everything. How he’d walked in on Steve and Bucky making out, how Bucky had openly eyed him, how Steve supposedly had a little crush on him, how they’d proposed a threesome, how he’d backed out last second, how they’d tickled him, how they’d tied him up, how they ended up doing everything except actual penetration. He told Rhodey  _ everything _ .

When he finished talking silence took over. Tony lay still, holding his breath, waiting for Rhodey to tell him how messed up it all was. How weird he thought Tony was.

What he got was a sudden poke to his tummy. “ _ You dork _ . That’s what you didn’t want to tell me?”

Tony jumped at the touch. “Uhm, yeah.”

“I’m not gonna judge your sex life. I’m just happy that you finally have one.”

Tony sat up a bit. “You don’t think I’m weird for...you know, enjoying it?”

“Enjoying tickling? Not at all. I think it’s cute.” Rhodey grinned, giving his tummy another poke. “And I’m happy you found someone who likes it as well. Or well, someones.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very sheepish for having kept it from his best friend. “Wow. I feel stupid. I should’ve just told you.”

“You should’ve, but don’t feel bad for it.” He pushed Tony down so that he was lying properly again, rubbing his hand gently over his tummy. “Now relax. You’ve been so worked up over this that I can just feel the exhaustion radiate from you.”

Tony turned to the side to give Rhodey better access to his stomach, loving the way his friend knew exactly how to not make it tickle. “I’m scared that Steve thinks it was a mistake.”

“Has he indicated it at all?”

“Well, no…”

“Then it’s just you over thinking again.”

“I do that a lot, don’t I?”

“It’s part of your charm.”

The tummy rub felt so good that Tony eventually felt himself slipping away; a dreamless slumber washing over him. The last thing he remembered was Rhodey’s light humming.

* * *

 

He opened his eyes reluctantly, feeling groggy. The nap had been good, but he was now sporting a headache, so his brain probably forced him to wake up before he started feeling worse. He rolled over onto his back.

“Rhodey?” he mumbled, noticing the empty space next to him.

“He left a little while ago.”

Tony froze, his heart beating wildly against his chest. Steve was back.

“Did he?” he forced himself to choke out. “Where did he go?”

“I guess to his room since it’s way past dinner and he probably needed to study.”

Tony turned his head to find that Steve wasn’t actually looking at him, but at the ocean of paper spread out over his own bed. He seemed tired, sitting hunched over the notes. He glanced up and gave Tony a small smile.

“M-maybe I should study a bit as well,” he said, hoping to god that Steve didn’t hear his stutter.

“Actually,” another voice said and Tony almost jumped out of his skin. “I think we should talk.”

Bucky was lingering by Steve’s desk and Tony had completely missed him. So much for ‘not waking up to find them both here’.

“Talk?” Tony replied lamely, sitting up properly, leaning against the headboard.

“Yeah, talk. It’s when you use your ability to form words and convey them to another person or persons and have it all make sense.”

“I know what talking is,” Tony said, feeling slightly irritated and ambushed at the same time.

“I wasn’t sure you did, since there’s been a lack of it lately,” Bucky retorted, standing up and crossing his arms.

“Bucky, be nice,” Steve murmured, now staring at his notes again.

“Since when did ‘being nice’ get me anywhere, Steve?” He walked up to where Tony was sitting, hesitating a bit before turning back and taking a seat on Steve’s bed instead, narrowly missing his notes. His arms were still crossed.

“Steve, put away your notes,” he ordered. “I know neither of you want to do this, but we have to sort some things out.”

Steve slowly gathered his notes before putting them on his bedside table. He looked as nervous as Tony felt.

“We are gathered here today to find out why the hell you’ve been avoiding us, Tony,” Bucky started, his head held high. “Avoiding your roommate becomes very apparent eventually, you know.”

Tony wrung his hands together, not quite looking at them. “I...I just...I’m just scared you guys regret it and I was just trying to make it easier for you. Or something. I don’t know.” He sighed exasperatedly, running a hand over his face.

“We don’t regret it, Tony,” Steve said after a few seconds of tense silence. “Why on Earth would we regret it?”

Tony shrugged, still not looking at them.

“You can’t regret something as awesome as that,” Bucky filled in when Tony didn’t reply. Tony could just picture his smirk.

“And you don’t have to avoid us. If you regret it, then I’m sorry. I really am.”

“I don’t regret it.” Tony finally looked up at them, catching Steve’s eye. “I would never regret it.”

“Then why-”

“I over think stuff. Rhodey says it’s part of my charm. I guess I turned something good into something bad in my mind.”

Understanding swept over the older men’s faces. Tony felt sheepish again.

“Okay, so how about next time you start over thinking things you come to us?” Steve suggested, looking at him with those big genuine eyes that always made Tony feel things.

Tony nodded, feeling his face heat up. “I...sorry. I didn’t mean to cause any drama. I just don’t know how these things work.”

“We’ll figure it out together,” Steve said, standing up and walking up to Tony, sitting down on his left side. “This is the first time we bring a third person into the party.”

Bucky joined them, taking a seat on Tony’s right side. “So if neither of us regret it…”

Steve reached behind them to give Bucky a light shove. “Can you not think of your needs for two seconds?”

“I was  _ actually _ thinking of Tony’s needs. I think he needs a good ol’ tickle after this scenario.” Bucky shoved Steve back. “You really think that low of me, punk?”

“You never know with you, jerk. But I agree. Tony does need a tickle or two.”

Together they pushed Tony down onto his back, their fingers connecting with each of his sides. Laughter poured out of his mouth immediately.

“Nohoho wahahait!” he giggled, kicking his feet in the air. “Guhuhuys!”

“You need this, Tony,” Steve said, chuckling lightly.

“You can also see it as a punishment,” Bucky added. “Next time talk to us instead of avoiding us.”

“I’m sohohorry!” Tony cried, squirming in their grips, his hands trapped underneath their upper torsos.

“Sorry won’t cut it,” Bucky teased, moving upwards, digging into his ribs.

One of the things that had really pained Tony when he thought Steve and Bucky didn’t want him around anymore, was the fact that he probably would never get tickled like this again. Feeling them exploit his sensitive skin felt wonderful.

While Bucky tortured his ribs Steve decided to go for his tummy; wiggling his fingers skillfully and causing Tony’s laughter to kick up a notch.

“Poor ticklish Tony. So helpless. So vulnerable,” Bucky purred.

Tony growled through his laughter. He realized his hand was trapped conveniently underneath Bucky’s ribs, the other under Steve’s side. He started wiggling his own fingers and the older men both let out a synchronized yell, flying off of him. Tony curled into a ball, still giggling slightly.

“Kitten’s got claws,” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m impressed.”

“I didn’t know the two of you were that sensitive,” Tony replied. “Maybe I should use this newfound knowledge.”

Bucky scoffed “Good luck with that.” But something in the way he said it; something in the way Steve smiled, made Tony think that they wanted him to try.

Tony grinned. Try he would. Eventually. Right now he was just content in being swept into another cuddle session. Whatever this was, he didn’t it to stop. Like ever.


	3. Safe And Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is really happy that Steve and Bucky are in his life to give him love, cuddles and tickles.

Tony never would’ve thought that he’d ever get a boyfriend, let alone two. Two boyfriends. Or something. They hadn’t really established what they were, but they kissed and cuddled and did...other things. Oh, and the tickle fights! Those were glorious. Tony was sure he’d burst with happiness any day now.

It had been a month and finals were getting closer and closer and Tony was basically stressed out constantly, much like everyone else in this godforsaken college. His face was either stuck in a book or pressed against a desk. Some days he even forgot to drink coffee! He was going out of his mind, basically.

Steve and Bucky couldn’t have come into his life sooner.

Lamely put, in the midst of all of this Tony had the privilege to come home to them each evening. Steve was his roommate, and Bucky was around more often than not. Tony knew that they were just as stressed as him, but they all knew just when a break was needed. They all knew just when tickles and cuddles were needed.

Tony had had enough of whatever it was he was reading, so he all but threw the book aside and slid down on the bed until he was lying down, lifting his arms to rest them behind his neck. He closed his eyes.

“Is Tony asleep?” Bucky asked after a while.

“I don’t think so. Tony?”

Tony hummed quietly in response.

“Don’t sleep now. We haven’t even had dinner yet, and you won’t be able to fall asleep later tonight.”

Tony didn’t reply, so he should’ve expected the sudden sensation of fingers digging into his underarms, causing him to let out a surprised squeal, clamping his arms down quickly.

He glared at Bucky. “Stop being mean.”

Bucky just grinned. “That’s what happens when you don’t listen.” He wiggled his trapped fingers again and Tony giggled, pushing him away.

“Leave me alone.”

Bucky cocked his head to the side. “Nah.” He jumped onto the bed, lunging for Tony’s neck.

“Nohoho!” Tony cried, his arms now flailing around uselessly. “Steheheve, hehehelp me!”

“I don’t know, Tony. You seem to be in need of something to wake you up,” Steve replied, grinning at the scene.

Tony growled through his laughter, reaching out blindly and digging his own fingers into Bucky’s ribs. He’d expected a giggle, maybe even a small squeal. He knew that Bucky was ticklish after all, even though he hadn’t gotten around to really tickle him yet. But what he hadn’t expected was for him to right out  _ shriek _ before flying off of him. Interesting.

Bucky fled to Steve’s bed while Tony just blinked at him, trying to wrap his mind around what just had happened.

“He went for the ribs, didn’t he?” Steve said, amusement in his voice.

Bucky nodded, a smile etched on his lips.

“Well, that was stupid. He should’ve gone for the knees.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh as Steve went for said spots, throwing Bucky into hysterics. Tony was once again reminded of the fact that Steve and Bucky had been best friends long before he came into the picture. Instead of making him jealous it just made him feel lucky. They let him into their little thing. He was grateful for it.

“Steheheve come ohohon!” Bucky bellowed, somehow having ended up underneath the blond man.

“Tony, come help me. It’s been way too long since this one got a good tickle.”

Tony happily obliged, digging into his ribs again once he reached the bed. Bucky’s laughter kicked up a notch, if that was even possible.

“No no no no no,” he kept repeating, thrashing around wildly. “You guys suhuhuck!”

The others just chuckled, exchanging a fond look.

Bucky all of a sudden latched onto Tony’s wrists, kicking his feet so wildly that Steve had to stop. He pushed them both away, grabbing a pillow and holding it in front of him like a shield. “No more,” he choked out.

“That wasn’t even two minutes,” Tony protested. “You never let me go after two minutes.”

“Bucky’s never been able to handle it,” Steve replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Shut it, punk. You know I can’t stand my knees and ribs being tickled at the same time,” Bucky snapped.

Steve looked way too innocent when he said, “Then what about your neck and tummy?”

“No, wait-” They tackled him again, Tony going for his neck, Steve going for his stomach. Bucky was soon in hysterics again.

Steve later informed him that Bucky had two stages. Unless he was completely relaxed he would fight you off with vigor if you tried to tickle him, and right now he was stressed, so he didn’t really know how to react. But if you kept going he would eventually drop the act and start enjoying it. It only took them a few more minutes to get to that point.

Bucky all but melted into the mattress, his eyes squeezed shut, a look of pure happiness on his face. Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

“How you doing there, Buck?” Steve asked, a teasing tone to his voice, but the fondness in it couldn’t be missed.

“Dohohon’t!” Bucky replied, pushing against Steve’s chest, his shoulders scrunched up as Tony tortured his neck. “Guhuhuys!”

“We know you like it, Bucky. Don’t deny it,” Tony said with a smirk.

Steve winked at him. “Kitten’s got claws indeed.”

“Oh, stohohop flihihirting!”

“Why, you jealous?” Steve teased, stilling his fingers, Tony following suit. “Do you want us to flirt with you too?” Steve leaned in closer, his face hovering above Bucky’s slightly pink one.

“I want to get revenge actually.”

Bucky didn’t even have to say anything else. Tony understood. Together they flipped Steve over and pinned him down. The thought of tickling him made Tony giddy.

“Okay, not fair,” Steve whined. “Do you two have some kind of mental conversation going on?”

“Something like that.” And with that Bucky dug into Steve’s sides, making him laugh instantly.

“No! Nohoho!” he cried, his whole face lighting up. “Dohohon’t!”

“Tony, go for his tummy.”

Tony did, and what followed was wonderful. Steve’s laughter kicked up a notch, echoing loudly in the room. And Tony loved it.

“Ow ow ow!”

“It doesn’t hurt, Steve, be quiet.”

Tony chuckled as Steve giggled, raising a questioning eyebrow at Bucky.

“He always does that to get me to stop.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “He claims that I’m overprotective or something.”

Tony grinned, scratching at Steve’s lower tummy lightly, grateful for the thin t-shirt he was wearing. The thin and  _ tight _ t-shirt he was wearing.

“You can’t see it since you’re dying of laughter, Steve, but Tony is totally checking you out right now.”

Tony slapped Bucky’s arm, never stopping his tickling. “”You’re just asking for a second round, you know.”

Bucky smirked. “Not if Steve and I get you first.”

“Guhuhuys I’m dyihihing!” Steve cried.

Bucky looked at Tony. “Should we stop?”

“I guess he’s had enough.”

They stopped, and when Steve finally regained his breath Tony was tackled and pinned between them, but they didn’t tickle him. The simply snuggled up to him, holding him close. Tony relaxed in their arms, giggling when they pressed kisses all over his face.

“So you were checking me out, huh?” Steve asked with a grin.

Tony felt his face heat up, which was ridiculous considering all the things they had done. “Your t-shirt is very tight. It’s not my fault,” he mumbled.

Steve gave a laugh, pressing another kiss to his temple. “It’s okay. Bucky’s been checking you out all afternoon.”

Bucky’s hand flew over Tony and landed on Steve’s side, squeezing once. “Punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve replied batting his hand away.

Tony shook his head. “Idiots.”

Steve and Bucky locked eyes before they both pressed their faces into Tony’s neck, blowing raspberry after raspberry and throwing Tony into hysterics.

Tony had never felt so lucky. 


	4. I Know Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve and Bucky spend an afternoon lazing around in the sun.

The sun was merciless, the wind nonexistent, and Tony had never felt happier. He’d always appreciated warm spring days, so when he finally left his last class of the week he didn’t spare a single moment and all but rushed outside. He’d only got to spend his lunch break under the sun’s rays, but the rest of his Friday had consisted of bleak classrooms and antsy peers. He was more than just a little done with it all once his professor’s monotonous voice had announced the end of class.

He paused in the middle of the campus grounds, observing the sea of students enjoying the nice weather. It was next to impossible to find a place to sit without being right next to a group or two, and he felt the knowledge of his younger age sneak into his conscious. He’d gotten used to being younger than them all, but sometimes, in moments like this, he became utterly aware of it.

He was spared from stressing over it when a body appeared in front of him and blocked them all from view.

“You look lost.”

Tony peered up at Steve, relief and joy tangling together until he was grinning like a fool. “That’s only because I was apart from you.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “Such a sweet talker.”

An arm was slung over Tony’s shoulders as a second body appeared at his side. “I’ve taught him well,” Bucky said, a smug smirk on his lips.

Both Tony and Steve rolled their eyes. “Hello to you too, Buck,” Steve retorted.

Bucky took a look at their surroundings. “Wanna get out of here?”

Tony felt a twinge of regret at his words. “But the sun,” he replied lamely.

“Oh, I didn’t mean get out of the  _ sun _ . Just campus. Or at least this part of it.” Bucky gave Tony’s shoulder a squeeze. “I have to say I find your little protest just now adorable.”

Tony barely had time to blush before Steve intervened. “Bucky knows a lot of good spots that are usually pretty secluded.”

Tony nodded. “Lead the way then.”

Ten minutes later found the three of them on their backs on the ground, the sun shining down on them on the hill. There were a few people around, but generally they had the place to themselves. Tony hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages.

Steve’s voice briefly filled his ears. “Buck, you got any sunscreen?”

“With your complexion I’m always carrying a tube around.” Tony guessed he rummaged around his bag, but he had his eyes closed so he couldn’t be sure. “Catch.”

Tony always found it fascinating to listen to the world without the comfort of his sight. It was true what they said about your other senses getting stronger once you lost one of them. He listened to Steve’s movements as he applied the sunscreen. He listened to Bucky shifting where he was sitting to lie down again. He listened to the distant voices of whoever was close by, the buzz of an insect, the chirping of birds. He could hear so much that he didn’t catch Steve saying his name, so when the tube of sunscreen hit his chest he flew into a sitting position with a startled yelp.

“Sorry!” Steve cried as Bucky burst into laughter. “I thought you’d heard me.”

Tony held a hand over his hammering heart. “I think I just lost ten years of my life.”

“So dramatic,” Bucky said once his laughter had died down. “Where did we even find this one, Steve?”

Steve didn’t pay him any mind. “Want help to apply that?”

“What, on my arms?”

“I was thinking your back.”

“But I’m wearing a shirt.”

“That’s black and will probably be the death of you if you keep it on in this weather.”

“If you wanted me to strip you could’ve just said so.”

Steve turned to Bucky with a frown. “You’ve ruined him.”

Bucky snorted. “I haven’t done anything! You’re just easy to see through. You know what? Let’s all take our shirts off so that Tony won’t feel too exposed.”

Tony was secretly happy for the suggestion. “You’re not touching my back,” he said, pointing to Bucky.

“I wouldn’t dream of touching your overly ticklish back, Tony.”

It turned out it didn’t matter if Steve was the one to rub in the sunscreen either. His considering hands were still too much, so Tony was squirming and twisting around on the ground instantly.

“Gohohod,” he giggled, burying his face in the grass.

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky called behind him, but Tony could hear his amusement.

“It’s not my fault!” he replied, turning his head to the side to try to look at him. “It’s a reflex.”

“Oh, we  _ have  _ ruined him,” Bucky observed, not sounding very sorry. “You hear that, Steve?”

Steve was doing a good job of applying the sunscreen slowly, so Tony guessed that he wasn’t as merciful as he played out to be.

“You two just wahahait.”

“For?”

“For your tuhurn.”

Bucky cooed. “That’s cute.”

“Okay, I’m done with your back. Turn over so that I can get your stomach.”

“Oh no, you won’t.”

Tony pounced on them both and it was all tangled limbs and surprised laughter. He was glad they were pretty much alone, because he didn’t want to deal with the curious stares other students would probably send their way. He also didn’t want to feel weird about kissing his two boyfriends once things had calmed down. He didn’t think they would get terribly judged - they were at a very open minded college in a very open minded city after all - but he didn’t like drawing too much attention to himself. Not in that way at least.

The sun wasn’t as high on the sky as before, and its rays were much more bearable by the time they settled down again. Tony didn’t mind. The air was still warm and the weekend was upon them. Not even the thought of the homework in his bag bothered him too much in that moment. Not with Steve and Bucky pressed close to him on that hill. He would grow to love that hill. He could tell.


	5. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey witnesses a cute and playful moment between Tony, Steve and Bucky, and thus his best friend’s boyfriends win him over completely.

They came in threes and Rhodey was very much aware of it now, though that hadn’t always been the case. In fact, it had taken him a while to realize that getting Tony alone after he’d started dating Steve and Bucky was quite hard, but man had he tried. But avoiding your roommate had turned out to be excruciatingly difficult, so now that Tony wasn’t even  _ trying  _ to avoid Steve it wasn’t very surprising that Steve - and Bucky - was constantly around. Rhodey was only a little upset over the fact that he could rarely be alone with Tony anymore unless he invited him into his own dorm. But mostly he was happy for his friend, and he had to admit that getting to see his happiness up close was sort of refreshing.

Tony probably didn’t even realize that Rhodey was observing them, if his carefree smile was any indication. It wasn’t like he didn’t gush about his boyfriends to Rhodey from time to time, but Tony had a hard time showing his feelings, and grinning merrily and oh so in love most likely wasn’t something he let just anyone see.

Rhodey bit back his own smile and tried to concentrate on his homework like the three other people in the room were supposedly doing, but it was hard, because they weren’t concentrating at all when it all came down to it. They were too busy messing with and tickling each other for any real work to get done, and therefore  _ Rhodey  _ was also unable to focus on his own essay. He wished he’d be more sorry for that and maybe leave them to their antics to go work in peace somewhere else, but truth be told Rhodey loved seeing them interact in this way. They seemed so at ease.

“Stop it,” Tony said, his voice hushed but slightly too loud to be called a whisper.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“That’s a lie, Barnes, and you know it.”

Bucky stilled the fingers that were poking at Tony’s side. “That’s true. But don’t pretend you don’t like it.” He gave Tony’s skin another tickle, making him jerk away automatically.

Rhodey caught Tony looking his way, probably slightly embarrassed, but Rhodey pretended to focus on his work and couldn’t be completely sure.

“Hey,” Steve said, giving Tony a poke as well. “You’re distracting me.”

“You’re distracting  _ me _ .”

“And I’m sure you’re also distracting Rhodey,” Steve continued as if Tony hadn’t spoken.

“Then don’t- oh, come on.” Tony elbowed both of them in the sides as they ganged up on him to lightly trail their fingertips up his rib cage. “Stohop it, you’re so annoying.”

But Rhodey could tell that Tony didn’t mind it too much and that the only reason he probably wasn’t a curled up giggly mess right now was because he was in the room. It was sort of fun watching him struggle, he had to admit. Constantly being around older kids had left its impact on his friend. Tony always tried to seem more mature in order for people to take him seriously. It felt good to see him let go a bit.

A proper laugh escaped his lips as Steve’s hand moved toward his stomach. “Dohon’t!”

Rhodey wasn’t even pretending to be studying now. “Well, isn’t this cute.”

Tony’s two boyfriends looked up to grin at him, and in that moment they came to a silent understanding. All of them wanted Tony to always be happy, whether that meant that he was laughing, smiling, or just simply that he knew that he had people on his side. That was the moment Steve and Bucky won Rhodey over completely.

“Hopefully we’re not taking over your job or anything, Rhodey,” Steve said as Tony finally shoved him away. “I’m not sure if this was something you guys used to do or not.”

Rhodey waved his hand at him. “It’s a job that can be shared.”

“Then we’re happy to share,” Bucky declared before grabbing Tony and pulling him down to a lying position on the bed. Tony barely had time to protest before Bucky’s fingers were  _ everywhere  _ in a most ticklish manner. Tony was full on laughing now and had no way to stop unless Bucky showed him mercy.

Steve and Rhodey were content with observing them for the time being, but it was safe to say that every thought of homework was out the window.


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Bucky blush was rare, but totally something that could happen, Tony is happy to realize.

Out of the three of them Tony knew that he was the one who was more prone to blushing during intimate or playful situations. One word and his face could become so warm that he was scared it would catch fire. Bucky and Steve knew this, and while Steve rarely intentionally tried to make him embarrassed Bucky had a habit of always saying just the right thing to leave him a flushed mess. It was a bit frustrating honestly, but had become such a normal part of his life with those two now that he never even questioned why Bucky wanted to torture him so. It was just part of his charm.

Which was why Tony was always surprised whenever the tables turned.

See, while Tony himself was less experienced when it came to making people blush, Steve was an expert on the topic of How To Make Bucky Barnes Blush, and Tony, for some reason, always forgot about it until it was happening.

They were in his and Steve’s dorm, the Sunday afternoon slowly turning from gold to pink in a way that wasn’t relaxing at all since they knew what the weekend ending meant. He was sitting at his desk, every surface of it covered with notes or books or coffee cups that he kept forgetting to wash, and while his eyes looked at the words in his notebook his brain was somewhere else, which was probably the reason he didn’t realize what was going on behind him until Bucky practically yelled his name.

He turned back in alarm to find his two boyfriends sitting on his bed, Steve looking smug and Bucky - Tony had to blink several times to check that he wasn’t hallucinating - blushing like there was no tomorrow.  _ Blushing _ , for heaven’s sake. A sight that always caught him by surprise.

“Tony, can you tell him to  _ stop _ ?” Bucky whined, not looking either of them in the eye.

“What- what’s he doing?”

“Being annoying as f-”

“He was thinking of launching a tickle attack on you,” Steve cut him off. “Because you look like you hate your actual life right now apparently. I told him to leave you alone, but that I could tickle  _ him  _ since I know he probably needs it and wants it just as much. He started stuttering out protests and here we are.”

“Is that so?” Tony grinned. Couldn’t help it. “Why were you protesting, Buck? We all know he didn’t lie.”

Bucky, along with Steve, had introduced Tony to the world of tickle kinks, had shown him that he wasn’t weird in any way for enjoying it, and yet he was never able to properly handle it when he was teased about it. Neither of them were, really, but Bucky, who had this tough guy persona in bed, never knew how to react when his own methods were used against him, so he just blushed and pretended as if he didn’t know what they were talking about. It was quite endearing, truth be told.

Bucky looked him dead in the eye now, which probably took a lot of effort. “Don’t act as if you-”

“Oh, no, you don’t. Don’t twist this around. This isn’t about me.” Tony stood from his chair, took three steps, and sat down on the bed next to them. “This is about you.”

“And how ticklish you are,” Steve added.

“And how much you enjoy it when our hands are all over your ticklish spots.”

“And how much you actually enjoy it when we tease you.”

“You guys suck,” Bucky spat out. “So much. I’m breaking up with both of you.”

Steve tilted his head. “But who would tickle you in the way we do? In a way that drives you crazy?”

Bucky shook his head and reached for his phone. “I’m done with this conversation,” he said before making a big show out of unlocking his phone and diving into whatever app of his choice.

Steve just snorted and took it out of his grip. “We’re talking here. You’re being rude.”

“Give that back,” Bucky said, his face slowly returning to its actual color.

Steve smirked at him. “Make me.”

Bucky tried. Oh, he tried. But wiggling your fingers against someone’s sides became increasingly harder when someone else was wiggling their fingers against  _ yours _ . Bucky fell back against Tony in an attempt to get away from his fingers, but it had the opposite effect. Maybe that was his plan all along.

Tony tickled his upper body as if his life depended on it, and once Steve joined in by tickling his knees and thighs Bucky was laughing harder than Tony had heard him laugh the past couple of days. Let’s just say that Bucky hadn’t ended up as the victim in a while, and that had to be rectified.

Bucky leaned his back into Tony’s chest, his hands desperately trying to pry Tony’s off of him while his legs kicked and kicked with no success since Steve had a good grip on them. The winters here were long and dreary, so this was a moment they all needed.

“Hey, Tones?” Steve said over Bucky’s bellowing. “Want to see him  _ really  _ blush?”

“Obviously.”

“Slow your fingers a bit and tickle him lightly. He’s gonna start giggling and he hates that.”

Tony did as Steve said, and sure enough Bucky’s once hysterical laughter turned into high pitched giggles. It really was adorable, and true to Steve’s word Bucky seemed to act in a more timid way than earlier. He was more aware of his reactions and tried to hold them back, but of course it wasn’t working. It only resulted in him no doubt blushing under his already red face.

Oh, it was glorious.

“Do you give up, Buck?” Steve asked, his grin audible in his voice. Even Tony felt a bit ticklish at that tone.

“Yehehes!” Bucky cried. “Stohohop!”

“What about ‘please’?”

“Plehehease!”

“I guess you’ve had enough,” he said, Tony imitating him when he backed off. “Tough guys really are so much more fun to tease. No offense, Tony.”

“None taken, as long as we make this a weekly thing instead of only torturing me.”

“As if you don’t like it,” Bucky choked out, curling up between their sitting forms.

“Oh, I do. Just like you.”

Bucky’s face became redder, and Tony found it difficult to focus on his homework after a sight like that.


	7. Jump Then Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants Steve and Bucky to tickle him so desperately that he barely knows what to do, and it doesn’t help that they’re all drowning in school work.

Tony wouldn’t usually have done this, but he was desperate. Like, desperately desperate. Would probably die if he didn’t get what he needed type of desperate.

But then again, he was also dramatic.

As he sat in his and Steve’s dorm room that had practically turned into his, Steve’s and  _ Bucky’s  _ dorm room - illegally, of course - he couldn’t stop his gaze from falling on them every other minute or so. It was becoming increasingly difficult to get anything done this way, and it had been going on for longer than he’d like to admit.

So of course he was desperate. His academic career was on the line here.

He’d briefly considered pulling some sort of prank to get them to retaliate, since he was still too shy to verbally ask for it, but pulling a prank would require planning, and he didn’t have time for that. He barely had time for the thing he needed, let alone time to work to get it. It was a mess.

So, on the third evening of desperate longing, he finally made a move. It started slowly, since he knew the more annoying he was the better the revenge would be. And he needed it to be  _ good _ . Would probably go insane if it only lasted a second.

But, unfortunately or fortunately, Bucky with his lack of patience didn’t let him get any further than humming while they were trying to study, and Tony was pinned to the bed many minutes earlier than he’d planned to. He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry, though he was certain Bucky would make the decision for him soon.

“Stop being a pain in the ass,” Bucky growled, a hint of playfulness laced with annoyance in his voice.

Tony merely smiled innocently. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Sure you didn’t.”

“I didn’t!”

“You’ve been moving nonstop and kept staring at us, and it’s more distracting than you’d think.”

Huh. So maybe Tony had been annoying them without meaning to this whole time. Maybe this revenge  _ would  _ be good.

But then Bucky got off of him, and Tony felt himself starting to panic.

“Aren’t you gonna put me in my place?” he blurted out before he could stop himself, and that was the moment he wished he’d gotten around to inventing that machine that would make the ground literally swallow him whole.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I just did.”

“That’s not gonna help.”

“Well, then you’re inconsiderate.”

“Guys, come on,” Steve said, finally looking up from his textbook. “I have a test first thing in the morning and I feel like I’m gonna puke. Can you take this later?”

Bucky pointed at Tony. “Yell at him. He’s the cause of all this.”

Okay, so maybe Tony had made a mistake. Holding back the heavy sigh he’d love to heave, he threw a quick “sorry” in their direction before hiding behind his own books. Later, then. It wasn’t worth fighting over.

* * *

He didn’t try anything again until the weekend, and at that point he felt like he’d taken desperation to a whole new level.

They were in their dorm once again, having collectively decided to not touch a single school book that evening. Tony found it the perfect opportunity, but he was unsure of how to approach it this time. They both looked so relaxed, and the last thing he wanted was to annoy them in this state. They didn’t deserve it, but was Tony brave enough to come out and ask for what he wanted?

No. Definitely not.

Crap.

“You look worried,” Steve suddenly said from beside him, waking him up from his reverie to realize he’d missed at least ten minutes of the movie. “Is something wrong?”

Tony shook his head, maybe a bit too eagerly. “It’s just been a strange week.”

“Tell me about it,” Bucky said from his other side. “Not only has every teacher been after my head, but everyone else has been acting  _ super _ weird due to the stress. Especially you.”

Tony didn’t need him to point to know he was talking about him. “What’d I do?” he demanded, knowing full well what he was talking about.

“Oh, let’s see. It’s been like you’ve been stuck in your own head more than usual all week. You keep not saying much yet somehow still being super distracting with all that fidgeting. And you keep looking at us - or at least me - weirdly. Should I continue?”

“Okay, okay, I get your point,” Tony replied, sliding down the headboard a bit in a way that made his shirt ride up. They’d lined the two beds together so that all three of them could sit together, but it was still a tight fit. “Like I said, strange week.”

He could feel his two boyfriends exchange looks, a habit he both envied and admired. Right now it made him feel exposed. Vulnerable. And he didn’t like it.

Crossing his arms, clearing his throat, wishing this desperation would leave him, Tony unpaused the movie, but Steve’s hand found the laptop a second later and paused it again.

“Tony-”

“Please don’t.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“Just please don’t.”

Would he ever get over his timidness over this was the million dollar question.

Steve’s hand on the nape of his neck made him jump, but he melted into the touch instantly, just like he always did. “Hey, why are you so worked up? And don’t say it’s been a strange week.”

Steve’s thumb was rubbing circles over the skin, and Tony hummed despite himself. “I… might have had a certain thing bug me all week.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“Would we ever laugh at you?”

“No, but… just don’t laugh.”

It was easy, once he’d taken that breath and let the first words leave his lips. But that was always the case, wasn’t it? Once you actually jumped the fall was always quick and smooth, and that also applied for confessing to your partners that you were dying to be tickled.

“It’s just been ages since you did it and I’m getting a little desperate here,” he finished, and Steve and Bucky  _ did  _ laugh, but not maliciously so. More out of relief that it hadn’t been anything more serious.

“God, you’re so stupid,” Bucky said fondly. “Come here, you idiot.”

Maybe Tony had sat in the middle with the hope that this would happen, because when Bucky’s hand found his exposed lower belly he had no means of escaping, and once Steve moved the laptop away and joined in by wiggling his fingers against his neck Tony felt as if he was in heaven. A very giggly, unbearable heaven. The kind he’d been so desperate for.

The wait had been worth it, even though it had nearly killed him. His skin felt more sensitive than usual, and Steve and Bucky took him apart in such a loving yet thorough way that Tony almost wanted to cry had he not already been choking on his own laughter. The only time a tickle session had been this overwhelming had been their first one, for obvious reasons.

Maybe this would teach him to just ask for it instead of concocting plans that would fail anyway.


	8. I Almost Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks Bucky to teach him how to be a better tickler.

“I need you to teach me how to be a better tickler,” Tony blurted out before he could even properly think this through.

Bucky paused in his stride, turning to face him with a somewhat amused expression. “Oh? How come?”

“It’s just-” Tony averted his gaze, staring at the snow covered campus and how people kept slipping over the same spot. “I know Steve likes being tickled, too, and I want to be able to get him good for once. You guys keep doing it to me, and I just want him to get to experience it as well.”

“That’s why you ask me instead of him?”

“I think you’ll be the more likely one to actually teach me properly. Don’t think I won’t use it on you in the future, though.”

Bucky laughed, and Tony could detect a hint of embarrassment. “I’ll teach you. But not here. I don’t think anyone would appreciate that. Let alone my frozen body. Come on.”

Tony followed with new vigor.

“Do you want me to demonstrate on you, or just teach you?” Bucky asked as soon as they entered Tony and Steve’s dorm room. Steve would be in class for a couple more hours.

“I think demonstrating would be the most useful, but just don’t go overboard. I want to be able to concentrate.”

“Got it.”

They took their jackets and scarves and shoes off, taking a moment to defrost in the semi heat of the room. If Tony had to be honest he would rather just curl up under his covers right now, but this had been his idea, so he persisted.

“So,” Bucky said as he beckoned Tony over to his bed. “In what ways do you want to become better? I think you’re rather good once you decide to get us.”

“I just want to be able to make you guys melt the way you do to me. Stop smirking, that’s unfair.”

“Sorry.”

“I guess I want to be able to tease you better, if that makes sense.”

“You have to remember that we’re both lers as well, and therefore it might be harder to crack us.”

“I want to be able to try.”

“All right. Face me.”

They stood on their knees on the bed, face to face with Tony biting his lower lip. Bucky pretended not to notice.

“The first thing you need to do is make it obvious what you have in mind. That you’re planning to get your victim within the next coming seconds.”

“How do I do that?”

“Carry yourself as if you’re getting ready to pounce. Keep looking at them with interest, almost hungrily. Tilt your head. Yeah, just like that. And don’t forget the small smirk, as if something is amusing. That’s right. You’re good. I’m almost worried.”

Tony did everything Bucky told him, though he felt a little ridiculous. He knew these were the things that always made him feel flustered whenever he caught Steve or Bucky doing them, though, so he didn’t think his boyfriend was messing with him at least.

“Then it’s time for the actual teasing. You can definitely tease before you’ve even started, though I do recommend pinning them first.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes it will become too much for the victim from the get go, and they might not allow themselves to get pinned. Remember that consent is important, especially if you’re planning on doing it for a while.”

“Got it.”

“So you ready to learn some teases?”

Tony sucked in a breath. “As ready as ever.”

“I guess I don’t have to  _ actually  _ tickle you, but what would be the fun in that?”

That made Tony bark out a laugh. “That’s true. Be gentle.”

“Of course.”

Though even the gentlest of touches had Tony giggling, but he reckoned Bucky’s teasing words helped.

“Is someone a little bit ticklish?” Bucky was cooing, and Tony made a mental note to say the same thing to Steve. “You want to make them feel vulnerable and exposed, but not in a way that will make them feel completely helpless unless bondage is involved and they’re into that.”

“Gohot it.”

“Oh, that’s a good spot, isn’t it?” Bucky said, even though he hadn’t really moved. “That tickles a lot, doesn’t it?” Bucky paused his movements. “This way of teasing is akin to babying someone, but not really. When you baby someone you keep telling them how cute they are and stuff like that. It’s not really my style. I guess this is a gentle kind of teasing, because you keep commenting on how it actually tickles without being cruel about it.”

“Are there other ways to tease?” Tony asked, slightly out of breath.

“You can take on an air of obliviousness and keep asking what’s wrong, why they’re laughing and so on.”

“That one always frustrates me.”

“I know, and that’s the fun part. Do you want to learn how to tease with your hands?”

“Yes, please.”

“We can go with the classic finger wiggles in the air but no touching.” Bucky demonstrated, and Tony curled up automatically. “Sometimes teasing your lee about how you’re  _ going  _ to tickle them can be worse.” Bucky moved his hands closer. “Then you can give them brief tickles but move away instantly. If you keep that up for a bit you will leave your lee flustered and jumpy.”

Tony let out a yelp as Bucky demonstrated, the sensation not lasting long enough to make him start giggling, though the repetitiveness making him feel almost overwhelmed. Another mental note.

“Then you can keep tickling around one of their worst areas but not actually touch it just to keep them on edge. Like this.” Bucky started poking at Tony’s lower ribs and sides, but never once going for his belly. Tony could see how this would drive you insane, if it lasted for a while.

“Any questions so far?” Bucky asked, his fingers stilling.

“What’s the most effective way to get Steve?” Tony asked, eyeing Bucky’s hands.

“Ask him what’s wrong and do the whole finger wiggles and quick tickles thing and he’s gone.”

“And what’s the best way to get  _ you _ ?”

Bucky was good at keeping his cool, but a blush could betray anyone. “That’s for you to find out.”

“Coward.”

“Careful, Tones. I’ve got you pinned here.”

“Barely.”

“That’s another way to tease, by the way. Remind them that you’ve got the control, almost as if you’re threatening them.” Bucky gave his belly a poke.

“I think I know how I would tease you,” Tony said after he’d batted his hand away. “I think you’d be a sucker for the whole ‘is this a sweet spot, is someone ticklish’ method.”

“No comments.”

“Your blush speaks volumes.”

“I’ve created a monster.”

“You love it.”

“I’ve definitely created a monster. Okay, time to undo everything. Come here, you ticklish nerd.”

Tony had to endure a very one sided tickle fight - though he reckoned endure was the wrong word - but he didn’t regret anything. Quite the opposite, really. This would be the week he would get both his boyfriends. He swore to it.


	9. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve embarrasses Bucky in public so he enlists Tony to tickle his knees to pieces in revenge.

“Go for his knees!”

Tony only realized Bucky had been talking to him rather than to Steve when they’d barged in because Steve didn’t attack him like Tony had initially thought he would, and once he’d realized what was happening he flew onto his boyfriend without questioning it. His fingers squeezed at his knees as Bucky pinned him to the bed, and Steve was laughing within seconds.

“What did he do?” Tony asked so casually it was almost hilarious.

“Tickled my knees in the cafeteria.”

“Uh oh.”

“Knowing  _ full well _ that I hate giggling in front of others.”   


“Oh dear.”

“So this is my payback. Sorry won’t cut it.”

Steve wasn’t apologizing. In fact, he wasn’t really saying anything. Only struggled beneath them, but thanks to Bucky focusing on trapping him between his body and the bed he wasn’t going anywhere. Tony had free range to tickle his knees as much as he wanted.

And boy was he taking advantage of it.

Tony was generally the one to be on the receiving end of this relationship, but it wasn’t unusual for one of his partners to occasionally decide to turn the tables and get the other one, and while Tony was fine with whatever he had to admit there was something thrilling about having Steve pinned and laughing like this. He could almost see the appeal in being a ler.

Bucky finally managed to settle down on Steve’s midriff, and Tony wasted no time in sitting on his shins. “All that ticklish skin completely at Tony’s mercy,” Bucky teased, and Tony could tell he was grinning smugly at their victim. “Make him regret his foolish actions, Tones.”

Tony was intending to. Using both hands, he started off by resuming his squeezing, imagining how every single touch sent off a ticklish shock through Steve’s legs. He could certainly feel them jerking beneath him, trying and failing to escape the unbearable feeling. Steve was laughing again.

“Dohohohon’t!” he finally cried, and if Bucky’s movements were anything to go by his struggling had intensified.

“Can’t take it?” Bucky asked, and Tony marvelled at the situation. At the fact that he did the tickling and Bucky did the teasing, and that everything would be completely different if one of them stopped.

While his two boyfriends interacted, Tony decided to go for the back of Steve’s knees. They were harder to access, but it didn’t matter if he only tickled the sides. Steve was still nearing hysterics and the legs were still twitching.

“You’re doing well,” Bucky told him, and Tony beamed at his back. As much as he adored tickling he wasn’t used to doing it to others, so he sometimes felt like his fingers didn’t move the way they were supposed to. It didn’t seem to matter.

“Mercy!” Steve exclaimed. “Please, mercy!”

Tony didn’t still his hands. “You think he’s had enough?”

“Mmm, he’s getting there. Get his thighs too for good measure.”

Tony did, and by the time he was done Steve had sworn on all of their lives that he would never tickle Bucky in public again.


	10. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is in Steve’s arms and realizes that Bucky wants to join them.

Tony wasn’t used to them showing affection so publicly, but the park was almost entirely empty and the sun was setting, coating them in shadows and obscurity. No one was paying them any attention.

He relaxed in Steve’s arms, though arms was just a nicer way of saying lap. What had started as an embrace had turned to Tony slowly sliding down Steve’s body, so that he was now half-lying between Steve’s legs with his head on his stomach. It was more comfortable than he was willing to admit.

He was very much in the way of Steve’s homework, but his boyfriend was too nice to say that and kept leaning sideways to scribble something in his notebook. Tony’s own books lay forgotten on his lap. Instead, he was watching Bucky. Bucky, who had his nose in his work and hadn’t said a thing about how he’d been excluded from the affection. Tony had once been worried about that. About how it was hard to balance it all out and give them both an equal amount of attention. It turned out that he’d been worrying in vain as usual.

“We know three is harder than two,” Bucky had once said. “We’ll just have to trust each other to speak up if something bothers us.”

Bucky wasn’t bothered by their tangled heap, but Tony had seen him look up at them more than once in the past couple of minutes. His books were boring him. He and Steve seemed more and more appealing.

Tony bit back a smirk, not used to being the knowing one, but Bucky had this way of letting his walls down when he was distracted, and especially when he thought  _ they  _ were distracted. Tony wasn’t distracted.

He stretched out his legs, the toe of his shoe just shy of touching Bucky’s knee.

Bucky looked up, eyebrow raised. “You’re claiming a bit much space now, don’t you think?” He grabbed Tony’s ankle, shaking his leg slightly. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you want my attention.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say  _ you  _ want  _ our  _ attention.”

Bucky shook his head. “Did you see me stretch?”

“I didn’t need to.”

Tony could tell they had Steve’s attention now, too. He let go of his pen and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder, the three of them now connected.

“Really,” Bucky started, putting his books aside. “It’s a bad move to blame your own neediness on me.”

“How’s it a bad move?”

“I will not stand to be a scapegoat.”

Tony raised his hands. “I’m so scared.”

Bucky smirked. “You should be.”

Truth be told, Tony was a little nervous, but Bucky just let go of his foot and leaned back against the tree, looking him over as if he knew all his secrets. He probably did. Tony had this theory that Bucky was a mindreader. He just seemed to know everything.

Tony tipped his head upward. “Doesn’t he look lonely, Steve?”

“Maybe a little bit.”

“Should we tell him to stop playing around and come join us?”

Steve hummed. “Do you think he needs the permission?”

“No, but I think he’s too stubborn to yield to his needs.”

A hand suddenly latched onto his knee, squeezing and squeezing and refusing to stop. “You’re so annoying,” Bucky said, but Tony was lost to giggles, his books flying as he brought his knees up in an attempt to make him let go.

Steve was also laughing behind him, but he merely sat there as Tony squirmed. Being a traitor, as usual.

Yeah okay, he was being kind of dramatic.

Tony grabbed at Bucky’s wrists, but his hands weren’t budging. “Stop!”

“In a sec.”

Tony pulled hard, toppling him over so that he landed on top of him, effectively trapping Tony between their much bigger bodies. Bad idea, Stark.

“Ow,” Bucky mumbled into his chest. “And you call me needy.”

Steve ruffled Bucky’s hair. “Welcome. Enjoy your stay.”

“Do you realize how easy it would be to get you right now, Rogers?”

“Sure, but my hands can easily get your neck, so I won’t take that threat too seriously.”

Bucky looked up, meeting Tony’s eyes since he couldn’t see Steve from that position. “I’m not sure how I should take  _ that  _ threat. Especially not since we have a very ticklish Anthony between us.”

Tony, who was still holding onto Bucky’s wrists, tightened his grip. “Hey, I’ve already been attacked today.”   


“You loved it.”

“We have to keep the equality afloat.”

Both of them laughed, and Tony knew he was in the clear when Bucky dropped his head again, turning sideways and closing his eyes. Relaxing.

Tony’s hands found his neck, caressing it in a way he knew Bucky loved. Steve grabbed his pen again, but both Tony and Bucky were way over homework. And really, it probably wouldn’t be too hard to convert Steve to their side either.


End file.
